Healthcare institutions, including for example, medical hospitals or clinics, are regularly tasked with providing efficient clinical or medical services to patients, including, individuals, families or communities, with curative, preventive, rehabilitative, or palliative care, while utilizing limited hospital staff or medical equipment. Further, management of hospital resources, including, for example, atmospheric or environmental resources, is also important in providing efficient clinical services to patients of the hospitals. Moreover, certain hospitals are equipped with building management systems to monitor and provide appropriate environmental resource measurements of various medical units within the hospitals.
Building management systems can also regulate heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) within certain buildings, or within enclosed space, including, for example, medical units of hospitals. However, certain medical units of hospitals are required to operate under specific environmental or atmospheric parameters or conditions in order for clinical procedures to be executed or performed in the medical units in accordance with domestic or international healthcare environmental mandates.